In recent years the importance of critical analysis of the efficacy of various methods of cancer treatment has received much emphasis. The necessity of comparing like situations has led to the development of controlled clinical trials. Because of the necessity to have large numbers of patients for proper statistical comparison and the difficulty of realizing these numbers within individual centers, it has become necessary to form groups in which various centers pool material. The Radiation Therapy Oncology Group was formed to assess the efficacy of radiation therapy in the treatment of various malignancies using various techniques or in combination with other forms of cancer treatment, as well as the investigation of innovative measures involving altered time-dose shedules and the combination of Radiotherapy with sensitizers, protectors and hyperthermia. Treatment protocols are under constant professional analysis by the physician of the group with supervision and help from the Biostatistical Center. The quality of radiation therapy is monitored by the Radiologic Physics Center. In addition to the analysis of treatment methods and results, information obtained includes long term review of the complications of radiation and the establishment of an information center for analyzing results of radiation in rare tumors and using unusual techniques. New York University Medical Center has been a full member of the group since 1973.